Stolen Kisses
by miss.kain
Summary: Poor Sakuno-chan! A first kiss is a very special thing... what to do when it's stolen by someone you never thought would kiss you? And what to do when all other kisses are stolen too?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, and I make no money writting this story.

Sinopse: Poor Sakuno-chan! A first kiss is a very special thing... what to do when it's stolen by someone you never thought would kiss you? And what to do when all other kisses are stolen too?

**Author's Note: Yay! My love for Sakuno-chan's centric fanfics isn't over! And, please read "The onigiri tastes best under the Summer sun", by thekillerdynamo. It's crucial to understand the whole "bento incident" with Hyotei that is mentioned in this story. **

**+::+::+::+::+**

- Yes, now breath. - Inui-senpai said. He was instructing one heated and hyperventilating girl, named Ryuuzaki Sakuno. She was sitting in the bench of the tennis fields of Seigaku, with most of the regulars around, looking at her intently and with worried expressions on their faces.

- Now, tell us what happened. - Inui said. He had offered her one of his juices, but everyone stopped her from drinking it. Sakuno breathed slowly, trying to recompose herself. She had ran so much that day, that she thought her legs would melt at any moment.

- A-ano.. arigatou, Inui-senpai... - she managed to say. She was a little bit calmer, and she looked at them.

- It's okay, Ryuuzaki-chan. Now, would you tell us what happened to you? - Inui asked once more. He was really eager to discover the mistery behind her actions. That would be good data to gather, since he had few notes on the coach's granddaughter.

Sakuno went red again. Oh, no! They want to know what happened to her? She couldn't stop the blushing!

- Sakuno-chan... are you okay? - Fuji asked her.

- Is she going to faint again? - Kaoru asked, hissing a bit. He didn't like fainting girls and the fact that they kept him from practice.

- What happened? - it was the voice of Tezuka-buchou this time. Sakuno's eyes shot open. _"Please, not Tezuka-senpai!"_, she thought wildly. Tezuka was like an older brother to her. He used to babysit her when she was very young, so she's used to having him around. Actually, he often walked her home, and she talked to him about a few things in her mind. He was a very good listener.

Sakuno looked up at him. Oh, he was giving her _that_ look. The one that he had when she did something and was too afraid to tell anyone. With that look, he always made her say everything, confess anything, specially confess about stolen cokies before dinner and such things. But this time, she was about to tell him about other stolen things...

- I-It's... j-just.. something happened to me... today. - she said, looking at him.

- And what would that be? - he asked. Sakuno gulped.

- I-I... I ran into... some people... - she said. She was so nervous, and remember all the things that happened that day only made her condition worse.

- Who? - Eiji asked, curious.

- Hy.. Hyotei... - she said, but blushed so furiously that they thought she was on fire.

- You ran into someone from Hyotei? Who? Did you know them? - Tezuka asked. He feared for her. The few people of Hyotei that he knew were a bunch of weirdos.

- H-Ha-i... it was... A-A-Atobe-san... - she said. Tezuka sighed. Of all people on that school, poor Sakuno-chan had to go throught the same path as the freak-snobbish-arrogant-stuck-up captain of Hyotei tennis team.

- Did he do something to you, Ryuuzaki? - Tezuka asked, serious. "Again", he added mentally.

- He... he... he kissed me. - she replied, and lowered her head, hiding her eyes with her bangs. Tezuka was shocked. Everyone was in shock.

- HE DID WHAAAAT??? - Momoshiro screamed, jumping off his seat.

- How dare that asshole go and kiss poor Sakuno-chan like that?? - Eiji said.

- I bet it was your first kiss, ne, Sakuno-chan! What a waste! - Fuji said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

- Iie... - she said. - Actually, that wasn't my first kiss, but it was because of my first kiss that Atobe-san did what he did... - she explained, blushing madly.

- Wait... what do you mean? - Fuji asked, confused.

- Explain it to us, and don't let any detail out of it. - Inui said, pen and notebook already prepared.

- Well... it's just... I bumped into him... at the park... and since I was crying, Atobe-san asked me what was wrong...

**Earlier that day...**

_- Ah, you are Ryuuzaki's granddaughter, then?! I knew you were familiar. It's been a long time since our paths crossed, ne? - Atobe asked her. _

_- Yes.. since that last time... - she answered, sniffing a bit. Atobe didn't want to remember that incident, so he tried to change the subject._

_- What happened to you? Tell me! Ore-sama can do anything in this world, you know! - he said, smiling like a King._

_- I.. was at the north side of the park when... well, I met Sengoku-san there... - she was saying, but Atobe cut her off._

_- Sengoku? You mean Sengoku Kiyosumi, from Yamabuki? - he asked her._

_- Y-Yes... _

_- What he did? Did he challenged you to a tennis match and used his ugly techniques to beat you? Did he hurt you? - he asked her._

_- N-No.. he.. he... - Sakuno blushed furiously. The intense gaze of Atobe made her shudder. - He.. kissed me..._

~::~::~::

- WHAT??? - Momoshiro yelled again.

- Sengoku kissed you too??? - Oishi asked, terrified.

- That lucky-bastard did that to you? So, he's the one who stole your first kiss, then! - Momoshiro said.

- N-Noo!! Sengoku-san didn't steal my first kiss either... but, Atobe-san thought he did, and then, he kissed me because....

~::~::~::

_- They say that the first kiss of a lady should be the most memorable and special one... so, Ore-sama shall kiss you, because no other men's kiss will be more important than mine! - Atobe said, and hold her chin up, so Sakuno was facing him. Before she could say anything, his warm lips were firmly pressed against her own..._

_- Buchou!!!! - was the voice of some other person. When Atobe let her go, Sakuno was dazzled. _

_- Oh, Choutarou, Ryou... where were you? - Atobe said, smiling. Sakuno looked at them. She remembered them being Ohtori Choutarou and Shishido Ryou, the double from Hyotei. They were looking at her now, and she blushed madly._

_- What the hell were you doing now, buchou? - Shishido asked him, and raised one eyebrow. - Isn't that... I don't know, I've seen her before, somewhere..._

_- Let Ore-sama introduce you: this is Ryuuzaki Sakuno-chan. She is the granddaughter of the famous coach of Seishun Gakuen, Ryuuzaki Sumire-san. - Atobe said. Of course they knew her from somewhere... it was the same girl from two years ago._

_- It's nice to see you again, Ryuuzaki-san. - Ohtori said, and bowed. Shishido was annoyed. _

_- It's nice to see you too, Ohtori-san, Shishido-san... - she mumbled, and bowed too._

_- Buchou, you know this is not the best place for... doing what you did! - Shishido said, rubbing his temples. He was afraid what might happened if... Oh! Wait a second!_

_Shishido looked around. The place was quiet and... oh, shit!_

_- Buchou!!!! We must get the hell out of here! - Shishido said, and looked at hir partner. Ohtori stood confused for a second, before he too, noticed the area. _

_- Ryuuzaki-san, can you run really fast? - Ohtori asked her. Sakuno was too confused to answer._

_- Why are you two so alarmed? What's going to... - Atobe was saying, when the earth started to tremble._

_- SHIT! They've called reinforcements!! - Shishido said. - Let's go, to that side! _

_- I'll carry you, Ryuuzaki-san! And hold your braids! - Ohtori said, and before Sakuno could say anything, Ohtori lifted her up in his arms, and he followed Shishido, both running really fast. Atobe was on their side._

_- Dammit, buchou! We already talked about this... - Shishido said. _

_- Ano.. what's going on? - Sakuno asked. _

_- Just look behind you, Ryuuzaki-san! - Ohtori said. Sakuno turned her head, and she almost fainted. A mass of girls were running like mad animals, destroying everything in their path, yelling things... Sakuno tried to hear them:_

_"GET HER! GET THAT BITCH! SHE KISSED ATOBE-SAMA!!! LET'S GET HER!!!!" _

_Sakuno froze. She what?! _

_Atobe kissed her, in the first place! It wasn't her fault! But, Sakuno knew how fangirls were, specially the ones from Hyotei, so she just said:_

_- Faster, Ohtori-san... please, run faster! - and she closed her eyes, hating the feeling of deja vú._

~::~::~::

- We managed to escape, just after Atobe-san called his other teammates, and they started throwing tennis balls with his signature on it. Apparently, the fangirls forgot what they were doing and just went after the balls... - Sakuno said.

- I wish they'd get his balls instead... - Momoshiro said.

- But they did get his balls, Momo-senpai... he throw them away... - Sakuno said. Momo blushed. This girl's innocence was something he wasn't used to.

- Err, I meant something else, Sakuno-chan... - Momo said. Kaoru hit him in the head.

- Just shut up, you idiot. - the Viper hissed.

- Ignore him, Ryuuzaki. - Tezuka said. - Then, what happened?

~::~::~::

_- I hope... *arf* that's the last time... buchou! - Shishido said, catching his breath._

_- It's impossible to take a good nap when buchou's here too... - Jirou said. _

_- Thanks god I improved my stamina... or else, I'd be dead by now! - Gakuto said, falling to his knees. They were hidden in a wooden area, since the trees would provide them a good hiding._

_- What the hell happened? What did buchou do this time? - Wakashi asked. _

_- He kissed that girl. - Shishido said, pointing at Sakuno with his thumb. She was in Ohtori's arms, with her eyes closed. _

_- It's okay now, Ryuuzaki-san. You can open your eyes. - Ohtori said. He put her down, and she falled to her knees, trembling._

_- Are you okay? - Ohtori asked. _

_- That... that was... the most scaring thing that... ever happened to me.... - she said. "Lately", she added mentally._

_- Yeah, me too... - Gakuto said, looking at her. The girl was really cute, with big eyes and long long hair. Her petite frame was so fragile, and yet she had... oh. That's why their captain kissed her. _

_- Ore-sama apologizes for what happened, Sakuno-chan. Ore-sama wants to show his regret by... - and Atobe was kneeling in front of her - .. kissing you again. - And he leaned in._

_Five tennis rackets hit him in the head, and he fainted before he could kiss her one more time._

_- And where the hell is Kabaji? He should be able to keep buchou from doing this stupidities, or at least, warn us before that! - Gakuto said. _

_- He was with Oshitari-san, buying some takoyaki... - Ohtori said. _

_- Hey, are you okay, girlie? - Shishido asked Sakuno. She was beet red when they saw her face. _

_- Ha-hai... - she said and stood up, quite dazzled and still blushing like mad. - Ano... I think I should be going now... I don't want to bring more trouble for you, senpai-tachi... _

_- I don't think its safe for you yet, so you should stay a little while... and don't worry, we won't let our buchou do anything else with you. - Wakashi said. Sakuno looked up at his tall form. She was glad he was worrying about her safety, even after all the trouble they went because of her. _

_- Thank you very much, Wakashi-san. - she said and smiled at him._

_- It's okay... - he replied. She was so pretty, blushing like that and bowing to him, that Wakashi had a tinge of pink on his cheeks. Now that he looked at her, he realized why their buchou wanted to kiss her so much. She just had to have... he blushed. He was a gentleman, he shouldn't be thinking such things about a lady!_

_- What's wrong, Hiyoshi? - Ohtori asked him. The boy just shook his head. _

_- He was probably having some pervert thought about... - Shishido started saying, but was cut off by Wakashi's hand covering his mouth. _

_- Heh! So you two noticed it too... - Gakuto said, smirking. _

_- Noticed what? - Ohtori asked. Sakuno was confused too, watching this whole exchange between the two regulars. _

_- NOTHING!!! - roared Wakashi, blushing furiously. Shishido was laughing real hard, and Jirou also smirked. _

_- What happened to buchou!! - another voice interrupted them. They turned heads to find Oshitari, looking bewildered._

_- He's just taking a nap... - Shishido said. _

_- How did you find us? - Gakuto asked him._

_- Kabaji's sensitive about smells and such. You know he can track buchou from miles away... - he said, and pointed to the silent Kabaji standing behind him._

_- Osu. - was his greeting._

_- What are you doing here, and why's buchou unconscious? - he asked, puzzled._

_- He just did something really stupid, and we had to come and hide from his crazy fangirls... - Shishido explained._

_- What did he do? - Oshitari asked._

_- He kissed her. - they said, and pointed to Sakuno. Oshitari eyed the girl intently. _

_- Who is she? - he asked._

_- I am.. Ryuuzaki Sakuno. It's nice to see you again, Oshitari-san. - she said, and bowed. _

_- What? Ryuuzaki....? Coach Ryuuzaki's relative, from Seigaku?- he said. "From that last time??", he thought. "But that would be just stupid..."_

_- Hai... I'm her granddaughter... - Sakuno said. Oshitari bowed to her. How come their buchou got in trouble again, with the very same girl from two years ago?_

_- I'm Oshitari Yuushi. - he said. So, their captain kissed her... but, why would he want to... oh. Okay, he saw the reason. The pair of reasons. - I apologize for the captain's behavior, Ryuuzaki-san. _

_- It's... it's okay. He was just trying to make me feel better.. - she said, blushing. _

_- Really? - Gakuto said, surprised. - Did something happen to you? _

_- Ah... well, I just... told him about what happened with me and Sengoku-san... - she said._

_- Sengoku? From Yamabuki? - Oshitari said. She nodded. _

_- Hai... I ran into him earlier.. - she said. _

_- That bastard did something to you, then? What was it? - Shishido asked. How could anyone harm such an innocent girl? That made his blood boil._

_- He... he kissed.. me... - she said, and once more, blushed. They gasped. _

_- Hm, so that bastard also have a weak spot for big... - Shishido was saying, when both Wakashi and Oshitari hit him in the head._

_- Don't mention such a thing, you idiot! - Oshitari said, coughing. _

_- Do you know why Sengoku-san kissed me? - Sakuno asked, wide eyed. She had such a hard time thinking about it, trying to figure out why a guy like Sengoku would come and kiss her! _

_They froze. Shishido just laughed harder, and even Jirou and Gakuto couldn't stop laughing a bit. What would the two blushing regulars tell her?_

_- Well, Ryuuzaki-san... it's just... some guy's thing, you know? - Oshitari said._

_- But... I've been trying to understand why Sengoku-san would do such a thing... I know he doesn't have feelings for me... like Atobe-san... we barely know each other, so why would they kiss me? Isn't a kiss something you give to someone you really like? - she said, confused. _

_They all smiled at her. This Ryuuzaki girl was someone. They weren't in love with her, but that was actually something easy to happen, since her manners, her voice, her figure and her personality were something so loveable. The poor thing didn't know that, in this world, perverts like Sengoku or their buchou just kissed girls because they were..._

_- It's because you're cute, Ryuuzaki-san. - Ohtori said, and when she smiled brightly at him for his comment, he blushed. _

_- Ah.. arigatou, Ohtori-san! - she said, happy. Aside from her grandma, not everyone called her cute, so she was happy. - So, a guy can kiss a girl because he thinks her cute? Does the same happen if a girl thinks a guy's cute?_

_- Yes, that can happen. But, stay away from those guys, because... - Ohtori said, but was cut off when he felt Sakuno's lips on his left cheek. _

_- I also find Ohtori-san to be very cute! - she said, smilling. Ohtori turned ten different shades of red. Now, Oshitari, Shishido, Jirou, Gakuto and Kabaji were stunned. It was rare to see Ohtori in displays of affection towards someone, and the way he was blushing and sttutering now, it was priceless! _

_- Ah, R-R-Ryuuzaki..san... - he was so delighted by her actions, that he didn't even know what to say. _

_- Please, you can call me Sakuno, Ohtori-san. After all we went through together, I guess we are friends, ne?! - she said, hopeful. _

_- Hm, I think so too.. err.. Sakuno-chan! - he said, also very happy to be friends with such a lovely and cute girl. _

_- Ahem. - they were cut off by the other five regulars, staring at them. Sakuno blushed, and she approched them._

_- I would be very honored if you would call me by my first name too, senpai-tachi. - she said. - And I would really like to be your friend too! - they were taken aback by her words. Before they could say anything, a figure was standing right in front of Sakuno._

_- Of course it would be an honor for you to be friend of Ore-sama! Do not worry, because Ore-sama will give you such an honor, and call you by your first name, Sakuno-chan! - Atobe said, holding her hands. - Let me honor this vow of friendship by kissing your delicate lips with Ore-sama no stunning ones! _

_Again, five rackets hit his head, and Atobe was unconscious. _

_- Osu. - Kabaji said, picking their captain's body. They apologized again for their captain's behavior._

_- It's okay... - she said, blushing and smilling. She soon waved them goodbye, and left the Hyotei team to their own internal issues._

_- What? Where's Sakuno-chan? - Atobe said, when he woke up. - Is she gone?_

_- Osu. - Kabaji answered him. Then, Atobe realized he was being piggyback carried by Kabaji. _

_- Put me down!! - he said, blushing furiously. The sun was setting now, and they were all leaving the park._

_- Don't let him, Kabaji. - Oshitari said. - That's his punishment for his ungentleman behavior towards Sakuno-san._

_- What? Ore-sama was a gentleman, a perfect one! - Atobe said, wriggling to get free._

_- You tried to kiss the poor girl three times, buchou! - Ohtori said. _

_- Ore-sama was just trying to show Ore-sama no affection! - Atobe said. - She said that I should call her by her first name. _

_- You already did that, you moron. - Shishido said. - And we know that you just wanted to kiss her because she has..._

_- Ryou!!! Don't say that! - Wakashi said, blushing._

_- Ow, c'mon! You all noticed that... - Shishido said, rolling his eyes._

_- Noticed what? - Ohtori asked._

_- You know our captain has a weak spot for beautiful girls, right? - Jirou asked him. Ohtori nodded._

_- Specially if they have... - Gakuto said. _

_- Stop! - Atobe and Wakashi said at the same time._

_- C-cup size breast. - Shishido blurted out. Ohtori blushed like there was no tomorrow._

_- Ow... so, that's what you were talking about earlier... - he said, embarassed. In fact he had noticed that Sakuno-chan had a very nice figure, but he wouldn't mention it._

_- Hey, it's not Ore-sama no fault! She just had to have such nice pair of... - Atobe was saying, when Wakashi hit him in the head, hard. _

_- That's it, you perverts. No more comments about Sakuno-chan's body. - he said. - What would the Seigaku regulars do if they find out you were ogling their kohai like that?_

_- Hm, Tezuka would probably want to take vengeance in a tennis match against Ore-sama. - Atobe said. - That would be very interesting, don't you think Kabaji?_

_- Osu._

_- But that's not good, buchou! - Oshitari said. - It would be just like last time, after the bento incident. Tezuka would crush you. Besides, no one would cheer for us, being that we would be considered the perverts! _

_- But we are perverts. - Shishido said, matter-of-fact._

_- I'm not a pervert! - Ohtori and Wakashi said at the same time._

_- Yeah, yeah, whatever. You're the one calling her cute and getting kisses from her, Choutarou... - Gakuto said. _

_- WHAT??? Sakuno-chan kissed him?! - Atobe said, stunned. - Why did she not kiss me? I'm not just cute, I'm dazzling handsome!_

_- Ow, gods.. - Oshitari shook his head._

_- Just let him.. - Jirou said, and yawned. That was surely a funny day._

_**Continue...**_

Author's note: I know that Sakuno isn't that chesty, but remember: she's older now, and being a sixteen years old girl, she became quite the beauty. I always think about Ryuzaki-sensei when she was younger, to think of how Sakuno would look like older... and, Ryuzaki-sensei did have a nice body. 

_**Ah, sorry fro any grammar mistakes, guys.... I don't know any beta that could read this fic. If anyone would like to do the job, send me a e-mail! =)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: POT and characters belong to Konomi Takeshi.

**Author's Note: I was dying to write this second chapter, but inspiration kept running away from me like a madman. Thank you all for the kind reviews, I'm glad you're having fun while reading it.  
Inspired by thekillerdynamo's fanfic "The onigiri tastes best under the Summer sun".**

Chapter Two

- There's probably a 98 percent chance that Atobe finds you atractive, Ryuuzaki-chan. - Inui said. Sakuno blushed. - The same goes for Sengoku. Of course, it's a 100 percent chance that they acted so bold because they have big heads.

- Or, because they're perverts. - Eiji said, bouncing. - Don't worry, Sakuno-nya! Tezuka-buchou's gonna kick Atobe's ass in their next match, just to get your honor back! - he said.

- Don't say it like that, Eiji... it sounds as Atobe did something far worse than kissing her... - Oishi said, nudging his best friend and partner in the sides. That actually made Eiji giggle, because he was ticklish.

- And I'm gonna pummel that Sengoku again! - Momoshiro said, puffing his chest.

- Tssss... in your dreams.. - Kaoru said, rolling his eyes.

-What did you say, Mamushi! I kicked his ass last time, and I can kick yours anytime! - Momoshiro said, and so, the two started to fight. Oishi and Kawamura were busy trying to stop them, and Inui just decided to ignore the trouble-makers.

- Now, Ryuuzaki-chan, what happened before you met Sengoku? - he asked the girl. Tezuka eyed the data specialist, and he secretly thought that, if Ryuuzaki felt too embarassed or didn't want to say anymore things about this subject, he would interfere. But, Tezuka would prefer to die sooner than admit that he was very curious to know who was Ryuuzaki's first kiss.

- Well, I... I-I was with... another person.. - she said. Inui looked at her intently, and so, she kept on. - I-I was out... in a d-d-d-d-date with... Akaya-kun... - and she blushed profusely at mentioning his name. After hearing the words "date" and "Akaya-kun", both Momoshiro and Kaidou stopped fighting.

- Akaya-kun? Are you referring to Kirihara Akaya, from Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku? - Inui said, arching one eyebrow. Sakuno nodded.

- You were having a date with Kirihara? But, since when the two of you know each other? - Momoshiro asked, dumbfounded.

- We met... two years ago, actually... when I was working on Kawamura's booth, remember? - she said. They all remembered that. Because Atobe was an idiot (still is, accordingly to Momo) Sakuno was in danger, while trying to rescue her precious homemade bento for coach Ryuuzaki. After the incident, students from Hyotei tried to scare her away from the place, but she got some help from her regulars, as well from the Rikkai Dai boys. Last year, the Kawamura's opened a bigger place, so the small booth was no longer needed. Since Sakuno was aiming for a foreign cook cuisine College, she was studying like crazy, trying to get a scholarship to go to France, and didn't have the time to work anymore.

- Oh.. that's right... - Eiji said. - So, you're dating that Kirihara, nya? - he asked. Sakuno was still blushing.

- Hmm... it's not... not like that, senpai... h-h-he just... Akaya-kun was just being nice to me... besides, Niou-kun and Marui-kun came along as well... - she said. - I just called it a d-date because Niou-kun said it was one...

~::~::~::

**Yesterday afternoon..**

_- Of course it's a date, Sakuno-chan! - Masaharu Niou, the trickster from Rikkai Dai said to Sakuno, who was blushing madly at his statement. _

_- But, Niou-senpai... Kirihara-kun said it was just a friend's meeting. - she said. Kirihara's exact words were:_

_"It's DEFINITELY NOT a date! I mean, why would I ask you out on a date? We're just friends, right? It's absolutely fine with me that we're just friends... nothing more than friends. Just good friends, who meet each other on a saturday afternoon to have some ice-cream, without any romantic feeling involved, right? Yep! Juuust friends... friends, friends, friends. That's why it's not a date, cause friends don't go out on dates! And that's what we are, FRIENDS!", and he took one deep breath. He looked to Sakuno, and the girl had that puzzled expression. _

_She bowed to him, and told him she understood everything, because when he saw her face, he started to sweat and asked her if she wanted him to repeat. She knew that she wouldn't understand him even if he said everything once more, or twice, or even five times. So, after Kirihara left, she asked Niou and Marui, who were hiding behind a bush and happened to listen their entire conversation._

_- Well, I don't think it's a da - HMPHHH! - Marui was saying, when Niou clasped his hands over the red-head's mouth. _

_- It is most definitely a date! - Niou said. Marui had a crush on Sakuno, everybody from the team knew, except Marui himself and maybe Kirihara. They're in the denial stage of love, and Niou wanted to enjoy all the tricks he could pull on those two before they realized and things moved on._

Sakuno was watching the two regulars bickering, now that Marui escaped from Niou's grip and was trying to hit him with his tennis racket. Sakuno often went to Rikkai, to deliver some paperwork for her grandmother. Seigaku and Rikkai were developing some sort of a deal between them, something that involved sports and exchange of students.

_So, Sakuno went almost every week to the Kanagawa school, as a representative of the tennis coach. She was introduced to the Rikkai Dai regulars by the principal, and since they already knew each others, their relantionship just grew with each passing day._

Now, she was really good friends with them all, and this wasn't the first time they met outside the school grounds. But, it was the first time Kirihara had invited her by himself. Usually, Yukimura-buchou was the one to plan something, with the help of Yanagi Renji or Marui Bunta. Some of the boys were glad to go out, like Niou, Jackal and Kirihara, and others just came along to avoid being annoyed later, like Sanada fukubuchou and Yagyuu Hiroshi.

- What is going on here? - someone behind Sakuno said. Niou and Marui froze immediately when they recognized the voice. Sakuno turned around, to face one pissed off Sanada. - Both of you: fifty laps around the court. NOW!

Niou and Marui waved their farewells to Sakuno, as they went to complete the punishment for talking during practice. Sakuno felt guilty, and bowed to Sanada.

- Gomemnasai, Sanada-san! It wasn't their fault... I was the one who interrupted their training.. - she said, ashamed. To her surprise, Sanada put a hand on her shoulder.

- It wasn't your fault, Ryuuzaki-san. - he told her. Sakuno looked up at his stern face, and tried to say something, but he smiled. Anyone out there would have fainted to see Sanada Genichirou smiling, specially for a girl. But Sakuno was used to that, because Sanada was always gentle with her. 

_He saw the two troublemakers hiding behind that bush, probably trying to pull some prank on Kirihara, before practice started. The Ace was talking to Sakuno, and althought Sanada felt like going there and smacking him in the head, he just watched the scene from afar._

Soon after that, he saw Kirihara leaving her alone and going to start his warm-ups, but not Niou and Marui. Sanada looked at his wristwatch, and the two were fifteen seconds late. That was his cue to approach.

_- Let me know if they're harassing you, Ryuuzaki-san. - he said. Sanada's head would burst if he ever confessed to anyone how jealous he actually was of the young girl. He didn't understand entirely why he was so affected by her presence, but with each moment they shared together, he felt he was coming closer to the truth._

Yukimura told him that he knew what was happening, but couldn't tell him. He had to figure it out by himself, because this was the kind of thing that a man had to discover alone. Sanada never argued with Yukimura, so he just pretended he understood what his buchou and best friend was talking about.

- Arigatou, Sanada-san... but they're just helping me with something... - she said, and a confused expression rose to her pretty face.

- Can I help you too? - he sincerely asked. She looked up to his face, and smiled at him.

- Kirihara-kun invited me to have some ice-cream tomorrow. And Niou-senpai said it was a date, but Kirihara-kun said it wasn't a date... well, at least that's what I think he said... - she said, and looked thoughtful for a moment.

Sanada's eyebrow twitched. Kirihara asked her out? When did the brat got the nerve to do such a thing? And Niou said it was a date? Sanada felt the urge to slap both of them, hard.

- Do you think it's a date, Sanada-san? - she asked the taller boy.

- No. - he simply answered. - Because a date is between two individuals, and you two will not be alone. - he explained to her. "I will be there too, no matter what", he added mentally.

- Oh! But why did Niou-senpai... - she started to say.

_- Niou was joking. - he said. She blinked._

- Ow... ok, then. - she then smiled brightly at him. - Thank you very much! - she said, and bowed to him. - Eto.. I think it's better if I go now. I don't want to cause anymore trouble for you... - she said and bowed again.

Sanada tilted her head up with his finger. He looked at her, deeply. Sakuno blushed, and stared back at his own dark eyes.

- You could never be a trouble for us, Ryuuzaki-san. - he said. "For me", he thought. Sakuno was dumbfounded. She never heard Sanada talk like that before, and her blush deepened.

He left her speechless, his tall form walking back to the court, and a smirk gracing his lips. She looked so enticing that moment, Sanada had to hold himself to prevent his desire to kiss her, right there in front of everyone.

The smirk was because Sanada knew his moment would come. His great chance to kiss her.

And tomorrow seemed like a good day for that.

~::~::~::

__- I thought they were training on saturdays, just like everyone else.. - Momoshiro said. He actually felt jealous of those Rikkai dudes. While he was running laps, they were out there having dates and eating ice-cream with cute girls. Unfair!

- They do. - Inui said. He and Yanagi Renji were good friends, and had their data exchanging always on sundays, because both were busy with training on saturday. It was obvious that this Kirihara boy skipped practice in order to go out with Ryuuzaki-chan.

- Ah, so I bet that fukubuchou of Rikkai ate Kirihara's head.. no way he would let him skip practice like that. - Eiji said, grinning. So much like Tezuka-buchou, he thought.

- But, Sanada-san was with us this morning. - Sakuno said. They froze, shocked. Sanada, skipping practice to have ice-cream on the park? And Hell would freeze over!

Inui frowned. He would have to discuss this with Renji tomorrow, and ask him what kind of relationship Sanada had with Sakuno. It seemed so unnatural that someone like him would harbor feelings for a girl, being such a strict and focused person in tennis. Inui personally thought that Sanada, as well as Tezuka, would just get married through miai.

But again, why would Sanada interfere on Sakuno and Kirihara's date? Because it was obviously a date. Inui had a decent amount of data on this subject, since it became a regular topic among the players at the locker room.

He also had a great amount of data on sex and naked woman. Those two were current topics, specially between Eiji and Momoshiro, who discussed about their preferences on breast size almost everyday. Momo liked them big and round, while Eiji preferred the perky ones. Kaidoh seemed to enjoy big breasts as well, but never voiced his opinion with Momoshiro near because he'd rather be killed by a horde of angry buffalos than to admit they shared something in common. As for himself, Inui actually liked...

- Inui-senpai? - Sakuno shook his shoulder lightly, and Inui adjusted his glasses, dissipating his pleasant thoughts about boobies.

- There was anyone else from Rikkai with you this morning? - he asked the girl, before she could ask him what was on his mind.

- Oh! Yes, Marui-kun, Yagyuu-senpai and Niou-senpai joined us after a while... 

~::~::~::

**Earlier that day...**

_Kirihara had a huge scowl on his face, glaring daggers at Sanada's back. This was supposed to be his special day with Sakuno-chan! He invited her for some ice-cream, and maybe, not that he thought much about this, they could sit at a bench or under a tree and talk about things._

He would tell her about his likings, and she would tell him about what she liked... and, with a pretty blush, Sakuno-chan would lower her long eyelashes and say: "I like you, Akaya-kun!", and she would throw her arms around his neck, and they would share a very passionate kiss...

But with Sanada-fukubuchou around, this wouldn't happen! Kirihara once more glared fiercely at him, thinking that this day couldn't be more ruined.

Boy, he was wrong.

- Hey! - a voice called after them, and the three turned their heads to see who was shouting their names. A grinning Niou, a embarassed looking Marui and a suspicious looking Yagyuu approached them.

Sakuno bowed to them, and Sanada raised one eyebrow.

- What the hell are you doing here? - Kirihara bluntly asked. Sanada narrowed his eyes at him, not liking the tone of his voice. He would slap him under normal circunstances, but he knew why Kirihara was so upset, and decided to let this one pass.

- My, such a bad mood on a nice day like this... - Niou said, teasing the younger boy. Kirihara hissed under his breath, mentally cursing all of them.

- We were just... y'know... walking around.. doing.. err.. - Marui started to say, and mumbled a "nothing" before blushing under Sanada's intense gaze. Meanwhile, Yagyuu grabbed Niou's colar and whispered at him:

- So this is why we're here? - he quietly asked his partner, finally understanding the reason behind his partner sudden invitation that morning. "A stroll on the park", Niou had said. Of course, with Trickster, a harmless thing like that couldn't be truth. He obviously had planned to spy on Kirihara and Sakuno.

Niou shrugged, giving him one of his innocent smiles. - I don't know what you're talking about.. - he said. Yagyuu frowned.

- Did you eat your ice-cream already? - Marui asked Sakuno. He really wanted to know that, not because he wanted one (but he did). He felt a strange pang on the chest everytime he thought about Akaya's invitation yesterday. And, he was really annoyed at Niou, for calling it a date.

What surprised him, was that he wanted to be the one who had invited Sakuno-chan, not Akaya.

When he imagined them, walking together holding hands and eating a delicious chocolate ice-cream with marshmallows, choco syrup and whipped cream, he smiled. The thought of Sakuno's lips dirty with the cream, and he would lean forward and lick her soft, rosy lips, claiming that he was just cleaning her and the way she would blush and lower her long eyelashes and say: "I don't mind. I like you, Bunta-kun!", and throw her arms around his neck and they would share a very passionate kiss...

But he didn't invite her, Akaya did! What if he and Sakuno had the ice-cream and her lips got dirty and Akaya licked...

- I should be licking her! - he suddenly said it out loud, raising his fist. When he noticed what he said, Marui blushed a deep shade of red, matching his hair. Sakuno was blinking, confused. Sanada had both eyebrows lifted. Akaya grimaced, Yagyuu adjusted his glasses and Niou placed a hand over his mouth to avoid laughing.

- Are you okay, Marui-kun? - Sakuno asked him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. He was so red, saying weird things... maybe he had a fever and was hallucinating.

- Ah.. no, I'm fine... - Marui answered, trying to smile at her. Sakuno looked at him, analyzing his face. Deciding that he was okay, Sakuno remembered his question:

- Ano... we didn't eat the ice-cream yet. - she said. Marui's face lit with a huge smile. Akaya saw where this was going to end, and he decided to act. It was now or never.

- Yeah, sorry 'bout that, Sa-chan! - he said, scratching the back of his head and smilling, like he was embarassed. - We should be going now, ne? I'm sure fukubuchou can ask Niou-senpai and the others to help him choose a new wristband. - and he looked at Sanada, silently challenging him.

Sanada narrowed his eyes. Yagyuu took pity on Akaya for a second, and decided to step in before this could end on a bloodshed between his team partners.

- Yes, don't worry, Akaya. - he said. - We'll gladly help you, Sanada. After all, we weren't doing anything important. - and glanced at Niou and Marui. The trickster shrugged once more, and the tensai narrowed his eyes.

- Okay! Thanks, Yagyuu-senpai! - Akaya beamed and grabbed Sakuno's wrist. - Let's go, Sa-chan! Our date is waiting for us!

Sakuno quickly waved at the four regulars, trying to keep up with Kirihara's fast pace.

- I told you it was a date. - Niou said, poking Marui's head. The tensai turned his face to glare at Niou, but decided it would be best to glare at Yagyuu.

- Don't look at me like that. - Yagyuu said, adjusting his glasses. - You know it's not right to interfere on someone's business. - the Gentleman admonished. - What kind of wristband were you looking for, Sanada? - he turned his attention to the taller boy. - I know some good stores near the main street, but none around here.

Sanada looked down at Yagyuu and gritted his teeth, holding back his anger.

- Nevermind. - he said, and walked away. - I'll buy it another day.

Yagyuu blinked a couple of times, confused. He was about to tell Sanada that there might be a few stores down that block, when Niou started to laugh.

- I can't believe it... - the Trickster had tears of mirth rolling down his cheeks. - Fukubuchou too?

Yagyuu raised one eyebrow. He turned his face to ask Marui what caused his partner's burst, but no one was there.

- You know what? This was beyond my imagination... - Niou said. He then looked thoughtful for a moment. - Nah, forget it. I can't follow all of them by myself. I better call Yanagi and ask for his help...

- What is going on? - Yagyuu voiced his doubt. Niou smirked at him.

- We can either go for a stroll on the park, or follow them and you'll find out... - Niou said, dialing a number at his cellphone.

Yagyuu closed his eyes, sighning. He was a gentleman, and he knew that it was wrong to follow people around without their permission.

- Ah, whatever. - he said, and joined his partner at his "investigation". Yagyuu was a gentleman, but he was damn curious now.

_**Continue...**_

I need a beta-reader. Desperately. Google has been my big help here, but there's a few sentences that can't really be translated from portuguese to english... does anyone know a fine beta-reader avaiable out there?  



End file.
